You Are Not Alone
by grossly-sweet
Summary: For the not-so-secret secret santa story for The Hope Lions, Daisy breaks in to the Avengers Training Facility to have a little chat with Wanda Maximoff about inhumans.


**According to the internet, during the experiments within HYDRA, Wanda and Pietro were exposed to energy from the sceptre. However, in this thing there was a little something more or else. What's the fun in getting all the facts right. I have absolutely no idea where in the MCU timeline this is set, that you get to fill in all by yourself. Probably somewhere like AoS season three?**

 **I hope it makes sense and I really hope you like it. Merry Christmas to you too, The Hope Lions.**

Daisy has done plenty of stupid things in her life, has made a whole lot of terrible decisions. But she'd learned long ago not to dwell on those. Even though other people tempted dwell on Daisy's bad choices that included _'breaking and entering'_. For some reason Daisy had thought that S.H.I.E.L.D. would cause a whole lot less bad choices than when she was still hacking away in her van. Sadly, that didn't happen. The only upside was that most of the time her breaking and entering was now legal.

Now, when Daisy found herself very much unprepared at the edge of the perimeter of the new Avengers Training Facility, was one of those moments she re-evaluates her choices in life. Probably not the best timing, but it didn't feel like the right time to cross the grass either. It probably never would be a good time to do that. Daisy opted to just turn around and run. She could beg Coulson one last time to contact the Avengers via official channels.

In the end, that was why she was here. To contact the Avengers, behind Coulson's back. It sounded terrible when you put it like that. Daisy was sure he knew about it, too. She had told him more than once that she wanted to speak with Scarlet Witch. Coulson kept insisting she was in good hands with the Avengers and that it wasn't worth revealing their existence for. Daisy disagreed with that on many levels, but if she ever would get in to the facility she would keep her mouth shut about Coulson. Whoever designed that base, the clearing was a perfect place for it. The wide field didn't allow anyone to reach the actual facility unseen. Even when no one was watching. The place was crawling with cameras. Unless she could be like, invisible.

According to FitzSimmons' science babble, that wasn't possible. Daisy'd had these crazy suggestions, like if she tried to vibrate the air around herself real quick. There were two problems with that: her powers couldn't get a hold of air, and according to Simmons that'd only create a storm. Breaking cameras however, that was an option.

It gave quite the kick to hack into a security system designed by the one and only Tony Stark. It gave quite the burning lungs to cross the field as soon as the system was disabled. Panting Daisy stood inside the Avengers Training Facility. Well, this was about as far as her plan reached. Maybe she should've taken Mack up on his offer to tag along.

With her back against the wall Daisy made her way through the compound. Couldn't they've hung up nice little directions everywhere? After a few gloomy hallways Daisy reached a door. Hoping for the best she decided to just push the door open. Behind the door there were high windows and it was light and much more cheerful than the hallway. There were a few steps down to a wide area that was probably meant for training. And there were none other than Captain America and Falcon casually sparring. To Daisy, nothing was casual about this situation.

Before she could run Captain America looked up. Super hearing, maybe? "Eh, hi," Daisy said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. This wasn't the time for high pitch squealing over some fossil. Maybe she should get a selfie with him for Coulson.

"I'm looking for one Wanda Maximoff," Daisy tried to play it cool. Maybe if she pretended as if she belonged, they'd just give her directions and that'd be all.

"Who are you?" Captain America questioned. Daisy smiled as sweetly as she could, and answered: "no one really, just an admirer. But as she isn't here, I'll leave you two at it." With that, Daisy turned around and ran. The doors slammed shut behind her, yay for earthquake powers. "Hey!" Cap called out, but Daisy was gone.

If Daisy was ever to keep a list of her top ten stupid choices, break in to the Avengers Training Facility would be the shiny new number one. And right on number two was running away even before Steve Rogers was all that suspicious. But she was here now, she might as well do what she came for. She could feel the thrumming footsteps of Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers getting closer. What had her life become?

It was during the battle of Segovia that she'd seen the girl on TV for the first time. The Scarlet Witch. There wasn't all that much footage to be shown since the battle happened who knows how high up in the air, but Daisy had made sure she'd seen everything there was to see. And couldn't help but immediately be enthralled by the mysterious girl. For two simple reasons, on the one hand this girl seemed to have an incredible control over her powers but on the other hand she looked confused as shit. With Daisy, these two things were one. When she was confused about her sudden ability to shake the world, she didn't have control over them. Once she got some time and understanding done, she could control it a whole lot better. Daisy was curious about how she got a hold on her powers that well, because Skye knew for certain Wanda had never been to Afterlife or anything similar. She was turned by HYDRA.

Even though the whole turned thing was merely one of Daisy's theories. She thought the other girl might be inhuman, but now she was here, she started to doubt it all a whole lot. The second reason Daisy was here was the confused as shit part of her reasoning, and also the fact that Pietro died. It might seem ridiculous but Daisy felt incredibly protective over the Scarlet Witch, and she hoped enlightening the girl about her inheritance would.. Well, do something. Daisy's plan hadn't even made it across the yard, let alone what she would do with Wanda's response.

At that point Daisy turned right in yet another scarcely lit hall way, leaving the one with the high windows behind her. She let her vibrations roll into the left hallway, hoping the two guys chasing her would mistake them for footsteps. They did.

And suddenly there was her target. Right when she rounded another corner, this place was a frigging maze, how was she ever going to find her way out again, she literally walked into the one and only Wanda Maximoff. The surprise was mutual, the reaction however was quicker on Wanda's side, as Daisy suddenly found herself pushed up the wall by something deep red. Daisy sputtered, and Wanda spoke: "who are you?" That was the second time Daisy was asked that question today. Up close Daisy wondered it Wanda was actually older than her, or if she just looked older given the huge amount of crap she'd been through.

"Hi, my name is Daisy," she tried to introduce herself as casually as possible when one was pushed up against the wall, and while she feared for her life. At this point Daisy counted herself lucky she was still alive, she'd seen what Wanda could do to those robots. "Could you maybe put me down, I'm not going to harm you. Just want to talk," Daisy tried to reason. She realised that a counter attack wouldn't set them off on the right foot at all. "Put me down!" Daisy tried firmer this time, when Wanda didn't respond. And then suddenly the pressure against her body was gone and Daisy almost slumped to the ground. "Thank you!" Daisy said, trying to sound as offended as possible within those two words.

A red glow was still swirling around Wanda, but Daisy was projecting her vibrations on her arms too. Just in case the other one wanted to try something again. This once again brought Daisy's thoughts to the question of why and how Wanda's powers were coloured. "Right, eh, sorry for your loss," Daisy tried, not sure how to start the conversation in a situation like this. Wanda just frowned.

"What I am here for," Daisy continued. "What I wanted to tell you was-"

"I need for you to leave," Wanda cut Daisy of calmly.

"What, why? You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Daisy responded. To be honest, Daisy herself didn't even really know what she was going to say yet.

Wanda shook her head, and that's when Daisy sensed someone closing in on her. The presence stopped however when Wanda shook her head. But the person was still there. With a tiny flick of her wrist Daisy sent the person behind her sprawling, all the while hoping she didn't just threw Coulson's greatest hero up in the air. "I am just like you," Daisy explained her little demonstration.

Daisy noted that Wanda looked slightly more interested now that she revealed her own powers, so with new courage she continued: "that's what I am here for, to tell you that you are not alone."

It was then that Daisy risked to look behind her to catch a glimpse of a floored and very confused Captain America. "I'm sorry," she squeaked at him.

Then she brought her attention back to Wanda. "Come with me, where we can talk," the Sokovian girl spoke. Daisy followed, she didn't feel like she had much of a choice, anyway.

"What do you know about me?" Wanda asked as soon as they sat down in what seemed like an eating area. "Well, you are Wanda Maximoff. You are an Avengers, you have an impressive list of powers. Your brother died recently," Daisy started to list, when she saw Wanda flinch at the mention of her brother she stopped herself. "Sorry, won't bring that up. To the point, you were part of HYDRA experiments that I am glad not to know the details off," Daisy continued. "Recently I found out that HYDRA has been in possession of some crystals, not that those crystals would mean anything to you. The point is, I think the reason you and your brother were the only ones to survive Strucker's experiments is because you are inhuman."

There fell a silence between the two woman, Wanda trying to make sense of what Daisy said, and that last one waiting for somewhat of a response. "Inhuman?" Wanda asked with a tiny voice.

"Yes, half human, half Kree," Daisy replied. "Kree is some kind of planet Thor is not from, but I'm sure he'll know more about it." Wanda nodded slowly, and Daisy was getting impatient. "Did you get any of that?" she asked.

Wanda nodded again, slowly. Wanda pulled back her powers from Daisy. Since Daisy was such a fast talker, probably because she was so excited about her inhuman theory, Wanda didn't really follow what she was being told. However, Wanda could watch. She stayed polite and didn't reach into every little corner of Daisy's mind, but she'd seen enough to know that with this inhuman came more than good talk of not being alone. There was a whole lot of ugly history there too.

"Are you inhuman?" Wanda asked, even though she already knew. Daisy nodded, a whole lot faster than Wanda had. Daisy was practically bouncing in her seat. "I do vibrations," Daisy said. Wanda knew that already too, but it was nice to see that, in spite of her past, Daisy didn't seem that suspicious of every other human being as Wanda was.

"Tell me about the others," Wanda said. She was actually slightly curious, but she said it mostly because Daisy seemed so eager to tell.

They talked for the better part of an hour, and Daisy told Wanda all about inhuman history and all the other inhumans she knew. For the first time since her brother had died, Wanda Maximoff felt a little less devastatingly alone.

Their talk was interrupted when Daisy's phone started buzzing, she apologized before picking up. "I am fine," was what Daisy answered the phone with. Wanda tried not to listen in, but the person on the other end was pretty loud. "Even after I specifically told you not to!" a male voice came through the phone, yelling. "And I specifically told you that I would break in if you wouldn't allow me to contact them!" Daisy yelled back. On the other end the man grumbled, so Wanda could not hear what was said. "I know, I know. You're dead, there's no SHIELD," Daisy spoke into the phone. Then she slapped her hand across her mouth and her eyes widened. Wanda grinned, she mouthed _I won't tell_ to the girl on the other side of the table. Daisy smiled brightly.

"You do realise that there are international superspies among the Avengers, they've probably long figured out that SHIELD is back in business," Daisy continued her conversation on the phone. Wanda again didn't hear the reply. "You're no fun, bye," Daisy said before hanging up the phone.

"So," she said, looking back at Wanda. "That was my boss, he's pissed."

"Take me to your people," Wanda requested, instead of replying. "Let me train with your caterpillars and then I'll return. I won't tell them about SHIELD."

There was a glint of desperation in Wanda's eyes. "I'm so glad you said that, it was my goal all along," Daisy replied, she wasn't even a little bit surprised that Wanda knew about the caterpillars even though she hadn't spoken about them. Wanda realised that Daisy might not be naïve or unsuspicious after all, she had already expected Wanda to look into her head and was not creeped out about it in the slightest. It was a reassuring thought. Everyone except maybe Natasha was quietly wary of everything Wanda did and it kept her on her toes constantly. Wanda had a feeling that might be different with Daisy. "How about you pack some stuff, then you'll help me get a selfie with Captain America and we'll be on our way."

When they stood up Daisy wrapped one arm around Wanda's shoulder and side hugged her, Wanda flinched a little but could keep herself from exploding her new friend. "You are not alone," Daisy told Wanda once again. And this time, Wanda almost believed it.


End file.
